


letters in shoe boxes

by yukirei



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, POV Second Person, confession scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-27 17:32:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2701379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukirei/pseuds/yukirei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You planned everything, found out his schedule, delivered the letter without anyone seeing, knowing. Today there's no volleyball practice after school so you leave a letter for Karasuno's Libero to meet you behind the school. It's five minutes till the assigned time and you wait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	letters in shoe boxes

**Author's Note:**

> hi welcome to a writing practice i did for the 2nd person POV. it's the hardest for me to write so i wanted to try it out. i've also been listening to a lot of situation drama cds and i figured "what if haikyuu had them situation drama cds/otome game?". initially i wanted this to be like noya/reader but i don't think the stand-in chara has a very wide appeal so it might end up as noya/some oc without a name so you make up her name (this is literally just a noya/self-insert but yeah). 
> 
> it's also my first time writing noya in any main capacity so i'm not very confident if i've gotten a good grasp of his character, if he seems ooc i apologize in advance! otherwise please enjoy this little self-indulgent bit of writing!

 

You curl a hand over the fabric of your uniform just above your heart as it beats like a galloping horse. It feels like it's trying to jump to your throat and the butterflies in your stomach makes you want to puke.

You don't puke though because that's definitely not a great first impression. 

You check the time on your phone. _4:02PM_. It's two minutes past the time you wrote on the letter you had sneaked into his shoe locker and that seems like a glaring rejection already.

Maybe he won't arrive. Maybe he's laughing about the letter, had you written anything ridiculously sappy? You don't remember anymore and you feel lightheaded.

_4:03PM_ .

Three minutes now. You're about to call it quits. You didn't sign the letter, he doesn't know who you are. This can all just be a horrible dream and no one would be the wiser.

Except you hear a noise behind you. Footsteps on grass and a soft clearing of someone's throat.

You whirl around and there _he_  is, stopping just a few feet away from you.

"N-Nishinoya-san." You squeak, surprised even when you shouldn't be. You did call him here, after all.

The junior scratches at the back of his neck, shifting on one foot to another. "Hey." He calls out to you, red dusting his cheeks and his eyes never really staying on you for more than a moment or two at a time.

Your heart hasn't calmed down at all and none of the words you have practiced in front of the mirror are coming to you right now. All you can do is look at him.

That seems to unnerve him and he coughs, then smiles nervously at you. "Erm." He starts, swallows, rubs at an arm. "I don't...uh. I don't know your name." He winces as he says it, looks at you warily like he's afraid you would take offense.

Should you? There's no reason why he should know. You're a freshman and not even into sports. It's your friend who dragged you to see the game where you first saw Nishinoya. You had complained at first but she had promised to treat you to something later so you had agreed.

You had never understood the appeal of sports, the running and the sweating, the endless practice, the constant work of it. But you watched that game with your friend and you had sat there riveted. One in particular caught your attention. The shortest of all the amazing players of your school. You barely understand the rules but your friend explains. He's Nishinoya-san, the libero, someone who defends and keeps the ball in play no matter how desperate it looks. You ask her why he never spikes the ball like Hinata-san that she talks about and she tells you he can't because it's against the rules. There's a stream of questions from you and your friend provides as much answers as she can.

And then. And then, Nishinoya does a dive to the floor (you make a worried noise but he's okay, you find out later) and keeps the ball in the air. You don't understand exactly why it's so important but you feel it; in your blood, in your bones, you feel the importance of that move. And for once in your life, you understand the appeal of sports. You had never thought that a volleyball game could ever get your blood pumping so much but it just had.

Now you're curious about this Nishinoya-san, about that wide smile he has spread across his face and what else can put it on his face. 

(It's love, you'll find out later. The persistent kind that crawls under your skin and doesn't let go until you do something about it.)

"Sorry!" Nishinoya suddenly blurts out, slapping his hands together and bowing deeply to you. "I'm really sorry I don't know you. You seem like a s-sweet girl but I don't think we've met."

You blink at him, almost laugh but you curb it. Something about his nervousness is endearing and somehow that calms your own nerves down. You tell him your name, assure him that it's okay that he doesn't know you because you haven't met. 

You tell him where you saw him first and the moment that the conversation veers to volleyball, Nishinoya relaxes, turns animated in such free way that you can't help but watch as much as you listen to him.

You unconsciously smile and in the middle of his rambling about volleyball, he stutters into a stop, an embarrassed smile on his face. "Sorry," He mumbles, rather adorably in your opinion. "I get pretty excited about volleyball."

You shake your head a little. "It's okay. It's fun listening to you." You say then promptly feel the heat creeping up your neck to your cheeks and ears.

"Oh." He's turning red again and nervously chuckling. "S-So. You're...you're Yachi's friend, huh?"

You startle at the odd change of topic but nod nonetheless. You explain that she's a classmate of yours and you've only recently become really good friends after an activity where you had to pair up with her.

"Right. That's great!" He says with what you think is a little too much enthusiasm. His eyes flick around your surroundings and you realize he must be more nervous than he wants to let on.

Well, that makes the two of you at least.

Still one of you has to get to the point of the matter and you don't think Nishinoya will actually bring it up.

"Um, Nishinoya-san?" You start and he jerks, looks at you with panicked eyes and you wonder, not for the first time, if this is a good idea. 

"Y-Yeah?"

"I..." You thought you had the courage to do this a moment ago but it doesn't seem like so as the word gets stuck in your throat. "I." You try again but it's the same thing and you stand there with your mouth open without a sound. "I...I...li..." You sound like a broken record that can't play on and you feel tears gathering in your eyes at you weakness.

How is saying something simple be so hard? You practiced this a hundred times already so you wouldn't say it wrong but now you can't even say it at all. It's so stupid. Just utterly stupid. This is the worst thing you've decided to do. Ever.

You don't even realize you're crying until you hear Nishinoya's worried voice and a tentative hand patting your shoulder.

"D-Don't cry!" He implores, not losing the panicked expression completely but it's tinged with worry now. "L-Look do you...do you want something? Maybe a Gari-Gari Kun?"

You laugh at that but it comes out choked and Nishinoya looks even more worried, hand now moving to your back as he pats it. You cough but even with your tears and the ridiculousness of this situation, you feel your heart warm over and you know for certainty.

"I like you." You finally manage to say, you cough once right after but then you smile at Nishinoya who looks at you with a dumbstruck expression.

You pull back from him (even though you don't want to) and fold your hands rather demurely in front of you. You want to tell him everything before you lose this warm courage pushing your words out so you start. "I know we don't know each other yet. But I really do like you. And..." You falter, Nishinoya blinks at you. You're losing that surge of courage and you're not done yet. "If...If you're fine with it, please, I'd like to...to get to know you more!" You're breathing's shallow and the butterflies are back in full force in your stomach.

Nishinoya is only looking at you, mouth opening and closing as he turns red.  There's really awkward silence between the two of you and you regret everything you've said, regret even calling him out here.

"Sorry!" You blurt out, about to bow when Nishinoya cuts you off with, "No, no! You've nothing to be sorry for!" He scratches at his cheek with a finger, a lopsided smile quirking his lips. "I just...I'm not used to...anyone confessing." He mutters something after and then coughs.

"Sorry, I didn't get that?" You say and Nishinoya turns impossibly even redder.

"I said you're the first." He says, voice barely louder than earlier but you get it this time.

"Oh." You don't know if you're happy or incredulous, probably both, but you give him a smile. "You're the first person to make me like a sport." You tell him because it seems like an appropriate thing to say right now.

"Volleyball's great." He grins, chuckles a little shyly. You can't say anything because your heart is in your throat this time and you really are in love. Before the awkward silence can squeeze in though, Nishinoya says, "Do you uh, do you want to get something to eat?"

You swallow your heart. "Yeah, I'd like that."

You walk to a convenience store near the school, you both spend five minutes trying to decide whether to get an anpan or a meatbun, ending with getting one of each (okay, Nishinoya gets an extra two meatbuns) and then cut it in two so you can have half of each.

As you sit together eating you think perhaps this isn't the worst thing you've decided to do.

 


End file.
